Desayuno
by Keicchi
Summary: Cuatro comidas por día no son suficientes... Lo mismo sucede con los besos. [KuroShiro]
1. Desayuno

A/N: Bueno yo solo quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de haberle quitado la virginidad a la sección K en ff (?) Este es mi primer fic ^^ Soy poco atento cuando se trata de escribir y terminar un proyecto, pero juro que me voy a esforzar al maximo! Gracias por leerme /reverencia ultra educada/

* * *

Desayuno~

Shiro despertó de su sueño a causa del robot que limpiaba sin preocuparse por el ruido. A su lado, un pequeño gatito de color blanco respiraba tranquilamente aun sin darse cuenta. Y en el suelo, con una manta improvisada, un joven con cabello hasta los hombros, de color azulado, tambien tenía sus ojos cerrados, musitando en sueños. Esa persona, que a su lado había dejado una larga espada, que hacía unos dias había intentado asesinarlo, hoy dormía con rostro pacifico en su departamento. Desde el primer momento que lo vió, quedo fascinado por esta persona. Ironicamente, en aquel momento se sintió como la princesa rescatada por su principe azul. Aunque intentó olvidar algunos pensamientos, rapidamente, todo fue corrido por los eventos que luego sucedieron. Él, que hasta ayer habia sido una persona en este pequeño departamento dentro de la institucion de la escuela, ahora estaba acompañado de dos personajes bastante peculiares. Aquella gatita, autoproclamada Neko, que ahora estaba en su forma animal, pues no era muy tranquilizador verla andar desnuda por todas partes. Y aquel misterioso samurai, Yatogami Kuroh, que aunque al principio creia que lo habia salvado, en realidad habia algo mas enredado en su forma de actuar. No le temía, sin embargo. Menos ahora, que él había accedido a conocerlo mejor antes de juzgarlo como el nuevo "Rey Demonio".

Antes de darse cuenta, Shiro ya estaba parado buscando algo para comer en frente de la nevera, sin embargo, no hubo suerte (No era nada bueno en cocinar ni tampoco era su actividad preferida). Es que, todos los dias, el tenia que ir al comedor de la escuela para desayunar, almorzar, y a veces a cenar, pero ahora estaba en algo un poco complicado. Kuroh lo seguía a todas partes, como queriendo asegurarse de que no tiene a donde escapar. Pero tecnicamente, Shiro no quiere salir de la escuela porque teme que los demás, que lo buscaban por un asesinato que no cometió, lo hallaran primero. Se rindió ante el hecho de ir a la cafeteria. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros y que le preguntaran acerca del misterioso visitante. Desde hacía una semana que él no se presentaba a clases argumentando estar enfermo. Incluso su compañera de curso había insistido en venir a visitar, pero Shiro no la dejó entrar.

"Eres muy amable." Contestó automaticamente el robot cuando Shiro le dio paso para que empiece a limpiar la cocina. Entonces regresó a la habitación, donde sus invitados aun seguian durmiendo.

Sintió una curiosidad que pocas veces tiene, como un niño ansioso el 25 de diciembre por abrir sus regalos de navidad. Se acercó a donde dormía Kuroh y se sentó a su lado. Lucía en verdad tranquilo y lindo cuando estaba dormido, no puedo evitar sonreir. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba grabando en su mente cada detalle de su rostro, como si impregnara en su mente cada delicada parte de su cara. De nuevo, como la primera vez que lo había visto, su corazón comenzó a latir rapidamente. Shiro no lo entendia, porque nunca había sentido eso antes en su vida. Era como una mezcla de azucar y menta en su corazón. Apoyó sus manos cerca de la manta y se acercó más al rostro de Kuroh, tanto que pudo sentir el aire que exhalaba. Su corazón ahora saltaba de emoción y su cuerpo temblaba. El aroma de Kuroh era casi embriagador. Pero Shiro sentía que necesitaba más, aunque no sabía que. Probó acercandose mas a él, con el mayor sigilo posible, para no despertarlo. De hecho, terminó subiendo encima de él, y aun asi, no despertó. Sentía el calor debajo de él. Y enfrentó su rostro con el durmiente de él. Sintió un impulso recorrer por su espalda, asi simplemente, entrecerró sus ojos y buscó sus labios. Su mente se estremeció al sentir el contacto, como si hubiera tocado algo calido en el invierno, sus labios eran suaves. Volvió a levantar el rostro y abrió los ojos. Kuroh habia despertado ante eso. ¡Tal como si fuera un cuento de hada!

"¿…Que estas haciendo?" musitó.

"E-Eh… este… yo…umm…" Shiro no lograba articular ninguna excusa. No hay ninguna excusa para eso de todas formas. Estaba encima de él y despertó cuando lo besó. ¿En que estaba pensando?

"Quitate de encima" habló de nuevo y sintió como trataba de quitar sus manos debajo de la manta, posiblemente para agarrar su espada. Shiro no estaba preparado para una lucha desequilibrada de nuevo, o para echar a correr despues de todo lo que había pasado. Kuroh seguía sacudiendose levemente, pues se sentía como si todavia no habia despertado del todo.

Shiro no dudó ni diez segundos, tal vez podría funcionar, tal vez no. En cualquier caso: de todas formas quería intentarlo de nuevo. Kuroh logró sacar ambas manos debajo de la manta, pero Shiro lo detuvo apretando sus muñecas contra el suelo nuevamente, apresandolo como si fueran esposas.

"Q-Que estas haciendo" Kuroh ahora estaba por enfurecerse. Bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás, pensó Shiro por ultima vez antes de volver a tocar sus labios. Kuroh corrió la cara para safarse pero antes de que se quejara de nuevo, Shiro buscó su boca de nuevo. Este beso fue mas largo, pero aún Kuroh se sacudia. Aunque eso no hacia mas que reforzar la forma en la que Shiro le besaba. Lo dejó de nuevo para respirar y se dio cuenta que finalmente Kuroh dejó de luchar. Shiro no habia dicho más que mirarlo directamente a los ojos todo el tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir aun sin siquiera hablarle. "Esta bien, me calmo. Termina de una vez con lo que quieres hacer." Los ojos de Kuroh parecían decir eso, y si solo era imaginacion de Shiro, de todas formas volvió a besarlo, pero soltó sus muñecas. Él no volvio a resistirse y Shiro probó con meter la lengua. Y le dejó. Cada vez ponía mas fuerza sobre él y sus besos, exploró su boca hasta cansarse y su corazón seguía latiendo desbordado. Kuroh no solo había dejado su resistencia sino que seguía el juego de Shiro. ¿Acaso a él tambien le parecia bien esta cosa sin sentido?

Shiro movió su mano por debajo de la manta hasta tocar su cadera. Metió la mano por debajo de su camisa y lo acarició. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando los dedos de Kuroh tocaron su nuca para atraerlo mas cerca de lo posible. No solo había accedido, sino que ahora estaban en una situación bastante peligrosa que cada vez se volvia mas calurosa.

"¿Qué estan haciendo-nya?" La chica de cabellos rosados ahora estaba mirandolos fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Había despertado con sus gemidos al parecer. Shiro quedó casi congelado dandose cuenta de la situación y cuando se apartó del rostro de Kuroh y lo vió a los ojos, él parecia finalmente despierto, tal asi que lo empujó con bastante fuerza como para tirarlo.

"O-Ouch" Se quejó Shiro contra el piso.

"T-TU M-M-MALDITO…" Fue tan rapido como para agarrar la espada. Ya casi estaba balanceandola sobre la cabeza de Shiro.

"¡Nya! ¡No lastimaras a Shiro!" Neko volvió a ponerse delante de Shiro en posición de pelea.

Kuroh la miró y bajó la espada resignado, pensando que volveria a pasar lo mismo que aquella primera vez que se encontraron. Shiro no podía volver a mirar a Kuroh a la cara de nuevo, pensaba mientras se grababa en la mente el número de pelusas en la alfombra.

Pero un gruñido de estomago interrumpió el silencio, luego dos… y luego tres. Kuroh solo se dirigió a la cocina y se empezó a oir el sonido de los intrumentos de cocina. El olor del arroz y las frituras del pescado, le hicieron darse cuenta de que no sucederia nada violento a continuación, y cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa, es como si Kuroh hubiera olvidado todo lo que sucedió antes, al igual que Neko. Solo una vez, Shiro levantó la mirada de su plato de arroz para ver a Kuroh y él estaba mirandolo tambien. No había ningun rastro en su cara de ninguna emoción, casi como siempre, parecía estar hecho de hielo, pero al menos, se había salvado por esta vez. Porque una parte muy pequeña de la cabeza de Shiro, aun quería continuar lo que habían dejado incompleto.


	2. Almuerzo

_Com. De autor:__ Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y lo pusieron de favoritos T_T en verdad no pensaba en continuar mucho la historia si a nadie le gustaba, me alegro que haya unos pocos que lo aprecien, por eso sigo escribiendo esta hermosa parejita je._

_Almuerzo_

Mucho despues del mediodia el sol estaba en lo más alto. Aunque era primavera apenas se podía sentir el calor dentro del pequeño departamento dentro del instituto escolar. Aunque Neko no se había limitado más que a dormir luego de terminado el desayuno, esa no era la vida gatuna que Shiro o Kuroh llevaban. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de los del club de atletismo, en su práctica diaria. Shiro deseó por primera vez tener algo electronico con que matar el tiempo en su habitación, pero por alguna razón, no lo había. Por eso le gustaba estar afuera, recorrer, pasear, caminar, estar libre. Kuroh se limpió las manos con el delantal y lo miró como si hubiera percibido sus intenciones, aun sin haber dicho nada, Shiro solo sonrió levemente para apaciguar las sospechas. Aunque cierta parte era verdad. Kuroh se sentó mirando hacia el lado del gran ventanal-balcon; entonces él percibió que podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

"Aaah- estoy cansado de estar aquí, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco" Shiro estiró los brazos despreocupadamente, al hacerlo, sintió un breve dolor en su cuello, como entumecimiento.

Los ojos azules del joven samurai brillaron. "¿A donde piensas ir?" El tono enojado de Kuroh era más que obvio.

"Mmmm, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la terraza?" sonrió despreocupado.

Kuroh fijó su mirada en él por unos segundos que parecieron casi eternos, a pesar de que Shiro cada vez que los miraba, sentía más y más lejana las emociones de él. Era un misterio. "Despierta a Neko" Se limitó a responder mientras empezaba a quitarse el delantal.

Lo había conseguido, para aliviar un poco la tensíón, salir del departamento, para variar. Shiro se acercó a Neko que estaba extendida en la cama, en la forma humana por cierto. "emm, Neko, vamos a salir ¿Vienes?"

La joven se movió un poco desperezandose, "Nya~ Shiro...a donde vamos~nya?

"A la terraza" Sonrió. Y luego retomó "Pero, podrias ponerte un poco de ropa, ¿por favor?"

Neko torció los labios en gesto de capricho, pero cuando Shiro volvió a verla, ella tenía un bonito vestido de color amarillo con ponpones. Lo que él no sabia, es que esa solo era una ilusion de la pequeña gatita. "Listo~nya~"

La escuela -que por cierto es enorme- estaba más que silenciosa en ese momento, aunque era pasado el mediodia, el almuerzo ya debe haber tenido lugar, y entonces, todos los alumnos debian haber vuelto ya a sus respectivos salones. Shiro amaba esta escuela por eso. Era tan grande que facilmente podría ser olvidado entre la multitud y podía dar todas las vueltas que quisiera sin nadie que lo ande persiguiendo. A excepcion de ahora...

"Isana Yashiro, ¿Aquí es donde querias venir?" tenía un tono despectivo, como siempre, en realidad.

Shiro simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, sintiendo el viento rozar su cara. Era agradable estar afuera, la terraza era su lugar preferido. Neko recordó este lugar desde la primera vez que lo vió, y de la alegria, se convirtió en gato y empezó a corretear alegremente. Shiro se sentó en el suelo para tener la vista de toda la isla, Kuroh se le acercó, y luego le imitó.

"¿No te parece un lugar agradable?" Murmuró Shiro con los ojos cerrados, levantando la cabeza hacía el cielo. Aunque en estos momentos, no pensó que estaria con otras personas en este lugar. Él, que siempre había sido alguien solitario...

"¿Qué es eso?"

Shiro sintió una electricidad recorrer su espalda con el tacto tibio de los dedos de Kuroh. Sin previo aviso, él habia tocado su cuello. "¿Q-Que tengo?" alcanzó a decir.

"Parece una herida"

"¿E-En mi cuello?" Shiro como reflejo giró la cabeza de lado y se encontró con el rostro de Kuroh muy cerca. Pero él no lo estaba mirando, sino que estaba concentrado en la herida. Shiro se sonrojó un poco, tuvo unos segundos para fijarse en sus pestañas tan largas y sus ojos tan profundos e indecifrables.

Kuroh levantó la mirada y finalmente se enfrentaron. Estaban muy cerca de hecho, tanto que puedo sentir su respiración en un momento. Shiro se inclinó hacía adelante para buscarlo pero Kuroh rapidamente lo esquivó y se levantó como disparado. Empezó a caminar rapidamente, Shiro vió que quería escapar, pero en realidad él...

"Emm, Kuroh, ese es un pasillo sin salida..." Le dijo desde la otra esquina cuando él samurai quedó enfrentado a la pared. Estaba irritado... y tambien atrapado. Dio la vuelta y regresó al camino original hasta enfrentarse con Shiro.

"Muevete." Ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. Estaba enojado, pero para Shiro, lucía adorable de esa forma.

"No" murmuró él, aunque no estaba seguro de que haría para evitarlo, sin duda Kuroh era más alto y tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. "M-Mi cuello... duele" Se lamentó.

Kuroh tuvo una reaccion de reflejo y se acercó "¿Qué sucede? ¿Duele mucho?" Acercó la mano para tocar su cuello nuevamente y Shiro atrapó su muñeca en el trayecto.

"Menti" sonrió. Con la otra mano libre puso la mano en su nuca y lo acercó para besarlo. Fue la misma sensación calida que había sentido en la mañana, liberando electricidad desde su boca que recorria todo su cuerpo. Incluso tuvo que hacer puntas de pie para poner más fuerza, pero Kuroh no parecía estar resistiendose con todas sus fuerzas. Su muñeca quedó en el aire y fue bajando a medida que ellos tambien hasta quedar arrodillados en el suelo. Cuando Shiro quiso profundizar el roce, Kuroh lo detuvo. Se levantó sin articular ninguna palabra y volvió a esquivarlo para escapar.

"O-Oye" Refunfuñó Shiro casi sin aire. "No te escapes".

Lo abrazó por la espalda, lo que efectivamente detuvo su paso. Apretó con sus brazos su pecho lo más que pudo y sintió su calor. Solo con esto podía practicamente olvidarse del mundo en un segundo, con solo tenerlo cerca sentía su cuerpo acelerarse y liberarse, como al saborear algo dulce. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Shiro nunca había sentido algo parecido. Su corazón...

"...Tengo hambre" susurró Shiro en su espalda.

Kuroh suspiró levemente y respondió. "Haré onigiris para el almuerzo." y soltó su agarre.

Shiro lo siguió, a pesar de que Kuroh no había entendido a que clase de _hambre_ Shiro se referia.


	3. Merienda

_**A/N:**__ Tenia este capitulo terminado de hace tiempo pero no sé… me había olvidado y no lo subi e.e gomene. Gracias por los reviews de nuevo, me hace tan malditamente feliz augshasd. Quisiera hacerlo todo un poco más fuerte pero siento que estaria acelerando la historia asi que lo hago…lento (? En verdad cada vez los quiero más a estos cabezas de chorlito. Ah y perdon por mi problema con escribir sobre comida ~_

* * *

_Merienda_

La tarde se volvió más fresca de lo que había sido el mediodia. Tal como Kuroh dijo, se limitó a preparar onigiris*, pero la excepcion fue que, Neko todavia no había regresado.

"_¿La encontraste?_" Preguntó Kuroh desde la puerta de la cocina a Shiro que recien volvia de afuera. Habia estado llamandola por unas horas, sin exito. Él sacudió la cabeza. "Esa chica,¿Donde se habra metido?" Kuroh sonaba irritado, mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal y seguia murmurando posibilidades y se quejaba entre dientes.

Shiro rió y ante la mirada seria de Kuroh agregó: "_Te preocupas como si fueras su madre._"

Él abrió un poco los ojos y bajó la cabeza, como pensando en algo más profundo a la frase que acababa de escuchar.

Shiro sintió que debia decir otra cosa "_Este..._"

"_Regrese~nya!~_" Gritó Neko trepada en la ventana. Extendió una mano como si fuera una patita y limpió su rostro.

_"Neko, ¿donde estabas?_" se alegró Shiro.

"_Estuvimos buscandote por una hora_" musitó enojado Kuroh.

"_Pues, estaba dando vueltas nya, corriendo por el patio nya, y luego me fui porque, pues, nya~_" Kuroh se dió la vuelta y regresó a la cocina, posiblemente a buscar los onigiris y traerlos a la mesa.

"_Ademas nya~ agregó Neko, yo quería jugar tambien nya~_"

"_¿Jugar?_" se intrigó Shiro.

"_Nya!~_" respondió alegre Neko. "_El juego que jugabas con Kuroh nya_" se acercó a Shiro y saltó abrazando su espalda, lo apretó. "_Nya~si_"

Shiro se ruborizó. No solo por el hecho de que sus pechos estaban apretados fuerte contra su espalda, sino tambien, que Neko había visto todo en la terraza. "_E-Em...Neko..._"

"_Waaah Nyaa~ ¡Arroz!~_" Neko saltó soltandolo se dirigió a la mesa donde Kuroh había apoyado los onigiris. "_Mmmm, son rellenos_" torció la boca en desaprobación.

"_Hice algunos sin rellenos_" respondió sin más, irritado.

"_Nyaaa~_" Festejó Neko y empezó a devorar sin pausa.

Shiro se acercó y tomó uno tambien. Estaban deliciosos, como siempre. Kuroh en verdad se daba maña para esto. "_saben tan bien_" soltó en un murmuro.

"_Gracias_" sonrió levemente Kuroh al halago. Shiro otra vez se dio cuenta que habia fijado la mirada en el durante toda la comida, pero lo habia hecho casi inconscientemente. Cada movimiento de el era tan fino y delicado, y seguia teniendo un aura tan imponente, y a la vez atrayente, como un iman. Su pecho dolia un poco cuando lo veia, aunque no sabia exactamente que estaba pensando.

Mientras lo veia, sintio una punzada en el cuello nuevamente y llevó inconscientemente la mano para tocarse, sentia que estaba hinchado, pero no estaba seguro de que era lo que tenia. Era casi por debajo de su oreja del lado izquierdo.

El almuerzo terminó sin problemas, Neko comió un monton pero parecía que aun quería mas, aunque finalmente, se rindió y se recostó en la cama nuevamente. La vida de un gato es asi, ¿Verdad? El sol bajaba sin apuro a medida que los minutos pasaban. La habitación, ya empezaba a iluminarse de a poco con las luces artificiales de las paredes y la calefaccion cambió su modo de temperatura de nuevo. Shiro miró al techo sin pensar en nada en especial. Aunque luego le cruzó por la mente lo del beso. Aún cerca de él seguia perdiendo el control constantemente, aunque de todas formas, Kuroh no se resistia, era algo como...

"_Ven aqui_" Apareció Kuroh del pasillo con una pequeña caja en la mano.

"_¿E-Eh, Que pasa?_"

El puso la caja en el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cerradas y bien derecho, recordandole a los finos hombres y mujeres en su preparación para la hora del té. "_Acuestate aqui_" palpó sobre su pierna indicando.

La mente de Shiro divagó un poco, o mejor dicho ni siquiera llegó a divagar, había quedado congelado. Hasta que Kuroh levantó la caja y la abrió, era un botiquin de primer0s auxilios. "_Tu herida, hay que tratarla._"

Shiro aun sorprendido, apoyó la cabeza sobre la pierna de Kuroh, mirandó hacía la cama donde Neko dormía placidamente. Con solo sentirse cerca de Kuroh de nuevo, sentía que perderia el control de nuevo. Lo empeoró el hecho de los dedos de él tocando su pelo para correrlo y apartar la vista a la herida.

"_Parece de un fuerte golpe ¿Cuando te lo hiciste?_"

¿Un golpe? "_Mmm, ¿Cuándo habrá sido...?_" dudó. El entrecerró un poco los ojos y sintió el tibio roce mientras le ponía una venda. Al igual que la cocina, sus movimientos eran delicados y suficientes, y al parecer estaba murmurando algo mientras lo hacía, aunque Shiro no estaba seguro. Solo cuando dejó de tocarlo, Shiro volvió a abrir sus ojos.

"_Listo._" murmuró Kuroh como complacido con su trabajo. "_¿Isana Yashiro?_" preguntó al no obtener movimientos de él.

"_Te dije que 'Shiro' era suficiente_" Dijo con una voz muy suave. Él se dio la vuelta aun acostado de manera que podía mirarlo desde abajo. Su expresión no había cambiado ni un poco a pesar de todo, Shiro sentía que...

"_Tu cara esta roja ¿Tienes fiebre?_" Puso la mano sobre su frente para comprobarlo pero luego la sacó algo extrañado. "_Al parecer no, ¿Te sientes mareado?_"

Shiro no podía dejar de mirarlo, y el lugar donde su mano habia tocado parecía hervir con la ausencia ahora. "_¿...Sabes que siento?_" musitó.

"_¿Qué?_"

Era tanta la ironia de que, la persona que lo habia rescatado e intentado matar hace una semana este en esta posicion con él ahora, como si nada del pasado hubiera sido verdad.

"_Mi corazón late muy rapido, sabes_"

"_¿Taquicardia?_" murmuró extrañado.

"_Mmm Kuroh_"

"_¿Qué pasa?_"

"_Eres muy tierno, sabes..._" cerró los ojos brevemente.

Kuroh se irritó. "_Que estas diciendo, en verdad tienes fiebre entonces? Será mejor que te acuestes en la cama._"

"_Estoy bien...todo saldrá bien..._" respondió. Estaba muy tranquilo en ese momento, y su corazón estaba acelerado demasiado, sin saber porque. Shiro extendió su mano levemente y buscó una abertura en la camisa de él. Kuroh sintió un escalofrio con su roce y al verlo que estaba haciendo eso

"_¿¡Q-Que estas-!?_" Shiro acarició su estomago y rozó la zona de sus costillas, quiso seguir subiendo, pero lo unico que obtuvo fue una caida fuerte de su cabeza contra el suelo.

"_O-ouch..._" espetó Shiro apoyado en la alfombra. Kuroh tomó la caja, se cerró la camisa y se dirigió al baño a devolver los objetos a su lugar.

"_Nyaa~ Shiro~ ¿Que estas haciendo~nya?_" Preguntó Neko desde la cama, que había despertado finalmente. Ella se desperezó y su cabello rosado rozó toda la cama delicadamente. "_¿Ya es hora de la merienda~Nya?_"

Shiro susurró contra el suelo: _"Uhm, Solo quería saber, si su corazón latia tan rapido como el mio en este momento._"


	4. Cena

_**A/N:**__ Los domingos son los dias mas aburridos para mi eso explica que haya escrito esto tan rapido uwu Y soy de escribir cosas más largas pero siento que las ideas se me acumulan y al final no puedo hacer salir nada... emm bueno.. enjoy._

* * *

_Cena~_

Shiro no hizo mucho luego del té, ciertamente, estaba agotado mental y fisicamente, y a pesar de que Kuroh había tratado una de sus heridas, al parecer le había hecho otra. Se llevo la mano instintivamente al costado de la cabeza y sintió como se había inflamado por el golpe contra el suelo. Pero no haria drama por algo como eso, de alguna forma...no era la clase de cosas que el haria, ¿No?

Como si leyera su mente Kuroh posó su mirada en él sin previo aviso. Shiro buscó sus ojos pero tan pronto como reaccionó el joven de cabello oscuro giró la cabeza hacía otra persona.

"Ten un poco de modales." espetó enojado a Neko que se había tirado en el suelo al terminar su tazon de leche.

"Estoy llenaa~nya~" celebró con sus manos en el aire y luego se enrolló como un gatito.

"Si vas a dormir ve a la cama."

"Pero~ nya~ ¿y Shiro?"

Él peliblanco pestañeó "¿...E-Eh? Esta bien Neko, no tengo ganas de dormir por ahora" sonrió hacía ella y la pequeña gatita se ruborizó.

"Sabes, nya, Shiro, cuando quieras dormir solo dime y haré 'miaau' y me convertiré ¿Si?" Tan pronto como terminó la frase perforó con la mirada Kuroh que estaba sentado cerca de la mesa terminando su té. "T-Tonto kurosuke, Shiro es de Neko."

Al escuchar la oración Kuroh se ahogó con la bebida. "¿Q-Que te pasa?" dijo mientras tosía.

"Kuroh, ¿Estas bien?" Shiro se acercó por instinto para darle palmadas en la espalda pero detuvo su mano en el trayecto. El peliblanco lo miró extrañado, en ese extraño suspenso que quedo cerca de él, sin duda la reacción de Kuroh le había tomado por sopresa, ¿Asi que el tiene esos rapidos reflejos y defensa?

"Mmmmh-" Neko los miraba furiosa "¡Shiro es de Neko y Neko es de Shiro-nya!"

Shiro sonrió para apaciguarla y agregó. "Si Neko, yo soy tu Shiro." y rió. Kuroh dejó su agarre y el peliblanco regresó a su posicion original, sentado del otro lado de la mesa.

Neko solo maulló una vez y dio vueltas para recostarse en la cama. Ambos siguieron sin entender el cambio repentino de Neko, que ahora dormia pacificamente enrollada entre las sabanas de la cama de Shiro.

"...Dios." se quejó Kuroh y empezó a levantar las tazas de la mesa. Se preparaba para llevarlas a la cocina, Shiro sin hablar tomó la mitad que quedaba y lo siguió a la cocina. Apenas apoyó las cosas en la mesada, el peliazul ya empezaba a lavarlas. Era algo a lo que Shiro no estaba acostubrado, siempre dejando todo para ultimo momento, e incluso algunas veces Kukuri le ayudaba.

Él era ordenado y hacía todo de forma eficaz. Poco a poco, Shiro se preguntaba que clase de persona en verdad Kuroh era, y que cosas pensaba y sentía detras de esa fachada sería que siempre tenía. Sin duda, era una persona amable y comprensiva, sino no le había perdonado la vida...temporalemente. Shiro se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras pensaba esas cosas. Kuroh cerró la llave del fregadero y dijo:

"¿Vas a ayudar o vas a quedarte ahi parado riendo como un tonto?" él estaba obviamente irritado, y tal vez Shiro podria tener la pista de porque. 'Todo lo que paso en el día'... si, era una buena oración para resumir las cosas.

Shiro solo asintió y se arremangó para acercarse al agua, estaban hombro a hombro tocando los utensillos mientras Shiro los secaba y guardaba al costado del fregadero. Él podía sentir el perfume de Kuroh desde ahí, la extraña fragancia, elegante como su propia presencia.

La soledad que hasta ahora le habia seguido, parecia desvanecerse con la presencia de Neko y Kuroh en su cuarto. Pero definitivamente, el mayor impacto lo tuvo con Kuroh. Es decir, Neko está con él desde que tiene memoria, pero nunca supo que era humana hasta que Kuroh apareció. El joven samurai, a pesar de que había pensado que salvaria su vida, en realidad tambien en cierta forma busca terminar con ella. Y Era sorprendente como él había sido capaz de cambiar tanto el ambiente al que Shiro estaba acostumbrado, como su hogar se habia llenado de sonidos, de voces, de movimiento, de perfume de flores.

Kuroh, más alla de todo, estaba distraido cuando acercó la mano al plato que Shiro ya había tomado previamente, al sentir el calor de su mano tiró la mano hacía el costado como un reflejo. Como resultado, el plato salió disparado y se estrelló contra el suelo.

"Lo siento" dijo rapidamente en defensa Shiro. aunque no había sido el culpable.

"Esta bien, fue mi descuido." Kuroh se agachó y empezó a levantar trozo por trozo.

"Kuroh, no es necesario que lo hagas, el robot vendra a limpiarl-"

"¡Muestra algo de respeto!" espetó el robot como pretendiendo que ambos se corrieran del desastre. Kuroh accedió moviendose al costado, el robot empezó a barrer paulatinamente.

El joven de pelo oscuro reanudó su tarea de terminar de lavar la taza que quedaba y lo ultimo del almuerzo. Shiro le imitó, sin decir nada más. Era la segunda vez que reaccionaba violentamente. Siempre tuvo ese reflejo pero hasta ahora no lo habia visto reaccionar ¿Eso quiere decir que él esta alerta por alguna razón? Shiro no entendía bien la situación. Claro, que él era lo suficientemente distraido como para ignorar el hecho de que lo tomó de sorpresa más de una vez y abusó de él. Sin embargo, la primera y segunda vez no se había resistido.

Kuroh, finalizada su tarea, se secó las manos con el delantal y procedió a colgarlo luego de quitarselo. Shiro siguió su trayecto con la mirada, aun sin moverse de donde había quedado. El robot que había finalizado su tarea, ahora se retiraba tranquilamente a descansar en una esquina del cuarto. Kuroh se había acercado al lugar en la cocina donde se encontraban su espada y su valija. La ansiedad que había crecido un poco en Shiro se desvanecio cuando vio que el solo habia tomado su grabador. El que supuestamente tenia las frases de su difunto amo. Kuroh, de espaldas al peliblanco, acarició con los dedos el aparato y luego presionó un boton.

-"Cuanto más uno se aferra a su pasado...menos vive el presente..."-

El grabador reprodució esa frase sin más. Kuroh no se movió por unos segundos. Y luego cuando giró la cabeza, vio que él estaba sonriendo, complacido. Shiro pensaba la admiración que el tenia a su maestro como algo extraño, pero sin duda las frases eran singulares y profundas. Pareciera que Kuroh lo escucha para aliviarse un poco. 'Asi que si estaba nervioso' reflexionó Shiro mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo para secarlas. Kuroh aún seguia de espaldas a él, revisando y acomodando alguna que otra cosa en la valija, aun con el grabador en su mano.

Shiro sintió la necesidad de comprobar su teoría. Se acercó despacio a él intentando que no lo notara. Kuroh estaba lo suficientemente ido y distraido como para que Shiro intentara acercar el rostro a su cuello. Pero una mano lo detuvo, lo que lo sorprendió bastante. Una vez más, la mano de Kuroh detuvó su trayecto.

"¿Que haces?" murmuró sin darse la vuelta.

"E-este...¿nada?" respondió tontamente Shiro hablando entre su mano. Kuroh lo tomó por la fuerza y lo colocó en la pared. el peliblanco de pronto estaba encerrado tal como dirian 'entre la espada y la pared'. El flequillo de Kuroh se deslizó un poco por su frente mientras hacía ese movimiento y poso la mirada sobre él, ahora con la mano en su pecho, como para apresarlo brevemente.

"E-Emm, ¿Kuroh...san? Dejame ir."

El peliazul siguió con su mirada fija, como analizando el ingenuo rostro de Shiro.

"¿Vas a atacarme de nuevo verdad?" murmuró serio.

Shiro abrió los ojos "¿Atacar?"

"No se lo qué estas planeando, pero hasta ahora no te has encargado de probar tu inocencia y simplemente estas haciendo cosas sin sentido. Por más que lo intentes, no vas a liberarte de mí; tira abajo todos tus planes ahora mismo."

El peliblanco estaba perplejo. "¿P-Planes? No tengo nada como eso."

"¿Entonces?"

Shiro sintió que la pregunta le tomó desprevenido. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué había hecho todas esas cosas antes? ¿Por qué razón su corazón latia tan rapido cada vez que él estaba cerca? ¿Por que sentia esa necesidad de tocarlo, incluso en este momento? Él no estaba seguro, absolutamente nada seguro de nada de lo anterior. "N-No lo sé..." fue lo unico que salio de su boca.

"Entonces, vas a tirar tus planes y empezar a ocuparte de probar tu inocencia, Rey Incoloro."

Definitivamente ese apodo le molestaba, sobretodo porque el estaba seguro de que lo confundian de persona. "Kuroh..."

"¿Que?"

"¿Vas a ayudarme?" susurró Shiro con la mirada fija.

Kuroh no tardó en responder: "No voy a ayudarte, voy a juzgarte." Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, Shiro de pronto sintió como su pecho dolía , muy cerca de donde Kuroh tenía apoyada su mano.

"Dejaras de atacarme entonces, ¿Verdad?"

La mente de Shiro, que a veces parecia sobrecargarse de pensamientos, a veces divagaba hasta quedar completamente en blanco. Simplemente quería hacer algo, pero no estaba seguro. Él levantó la mano para tocar el rostro de Kuroh, el peliazul quitó la mano de su pecho y detuvo la mano de Shiro, de nuevo.

"Kuroh...Esta bien, dejare de hacerlo."

"¿Pero?" adivinó el joven samurai a la pausa de su frase.

"Pero...tengo una condición."

"¿Cual es?" dijo con tono de sorpresa.

La mano de Shiro caía ahora que Kuroh dejaba su agarre, él tenía calor ahora, y mucha hambre. "Dame un beso." Es lo que quiero ahora,más que nada.

"¿Que clase de condición es esa?" parecía un poco molesto y a la vez aliviado por el tonto pedido.

"Por favor..." susurró Shiro con los ojos entrecerrados. Su cara estaba roja, una vez más, perdido en los ojos de Kuroh.

El peliazul tomó su grabador y lo miró antes de presionar el botón.

-"El arrepentimiento no existe... si haces las cosas y salen bien, ...y si salen mal...sirve la experiencia."-

Las mejillas de Kuroh estaban un poco rojas tambien cuando se acercó más a Shiro, aunque no él peliblanco no sabía si era por él, o por haber escuchado las palabras sabias de su maestro. Le estaba muy agradecido a ese tal Ichigen mientras Kuroh tocaba sus labios. Una electricidad recorrió toda su espalda, la que tenía apoyada contra la pared. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Kuroh se apartó bruscamente. Shiro se sintió como a un niño al que le quitaban su dulce preferido.

"¿En serio?." musitó Shiro decepcionado.

La cara de Kuroh se puso completamente roja ahora. "¡¿Q-QUE ESTAS PRETENDIENDO?! ya hice lo que me pediste."

Shiro bajó la mirada y bufó "Entonces si así va a ser, asi de fuerte será mi promesa tambien."

El joven de pelo oscuro estaba enojado ahora, no solo por lo que tenía que hacer sino tambien por las pretenciones del más bajo.

"M-Maldito seas... Entonces-" Él tomó a Shiro entre sus manos y volvió a besarle. Pero esta vez, lo empujó contra la pared para que sintiera la fuerza, apoyando todo su cuerpo en él. Shiro que hacia segundo había resoplado, ahora se quedaba sin aire mientras gemía en la boca del otro.

"K-Kuroh...ah...espera-"

El peliazul lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared y Shiro nisiquiera se resistió una vez más. Incluso sintió el fuerte calor al tocarse sus lenguas, moviendose impacientemente dentro de su boca. Shiro estaba perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo terrestre podia haber pasado, donde estaba o siquiera cual era su nombre. Lo unico que habia ahora en su cabeza y enfrente de él era Kuroh, que cada vez lo apresaba más mientras exploraba su boca. Shiro nisiquiera podía mover su cuerpo, y cerraba sus ojos cuanto más aire necesitaba.

"Ku...Kuroh..." jadeó él sobre sus labios y procedió a darle una mordida. Abrió los ojos y vio como los azules de Kuroh parecían brillar agudamente cerca de los suyos. Como si lo imitara, Kuroh hizo lo mismo, mordió su labio inferior y lo chupó. Shiro sentía como si su boca latía más fuerte que su corazón en ese momento. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Si él hacía un solo movimiento más, Shiro perdería el control. Lo empujó una vez más antes de separarse y un fino hilo de saliva finalizó su encuentro. La cara de ambos estaba sonrojada y aún respiraban agitadamente por el beso.

Kuroh susurró cerca de su cara, todavia agitado"Ahora mantendras la promesa ¿verdad?...Shiro."

Él peliblanco sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre con ese tono. Sus piernas no lo ayudaron más y cayó al suelo paulatinamente, con su corazón aun corriendo a mil y la sensación de su tacto en el cuerpo.

"...S-Si." Mintió otra vez.

* * *

_**A/N: **__((Mi shiro-kun es pura maldad jojojo)) matenme asdkjaknd en verdad siento que los dos pueden ser buenos llevando adelante las situaciones, así que hoy era el turno del cabeza hueca de Kuroh (?) Lo habia hecho mucho mas largo pero senti que iba a decir muchas cosas en una sola vez, pero yo quiero extender el sufrimiento de este fic xD con suerte subo el proximo en menos de una semana uwu es que Tumblr me está matando con el fanart además estoy empezando a ver con cariño a Yata-chan y skjasdas si lo agarro va a pasar algo muy extraño! ok no_


	5. Postre

_**A/N:**__ Perdon, aunque quiera, no puedo dejar de escribir sobre comida xD_

* * *

El aroma de los vegetales mezclada con la carne empezaba a invadir la pequeña habitación donde Kuroh, Neko y Shiro ahora estaban juntos. Shiro trató de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que un aroma tan familiar invadia su mente pero no pudo recordar mucho antes de que Kuroh llegara. Él estaba cansado por todo lo que había tenido que hacer para probarle a Kuroh que él era inocente, que no era ningun rey, ni mucho menos uno malvado. Los testigos que confirmaron la presencia de Isana Yashiro aquel 7 de diciembre en la escuela lo cual no lo implicaba en cierto video que circulaba por Shizume...

"Nya~" Neko se estiró cuando terminó de comer la carne que Kuroh le había preparado. Había un cierto cambio en la comida respecto a ella y su odio hacía los vegetales...

Pero en especial, la carne estaba deliciosa. De una forma tal que Shiro casi sintió que estaba probando algo impuro para su presencia. Despues de todo, él solía ser el perro del difunto rey...

"¿Shiro?" Él peliazul le llamó cerca de él, mientras levantaba los platos. "¿Puedes ayudarme?" No movió la cabeza en ningun momento para mirarle a los ojos. Shiro simplemente asintió y acudió a la tarea.

Había notado algo dos semanas despues de aquel incidente en la cocina. Su corazón no dejaba de golpear cuando se acercaba a él, o incluso cuando lo observaba como era de costumbre para admirar sus habilidades. Su pecho dolía un poco y ciertamente su movimiento se ralentizaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Y ahora, luego de estos días, se dío cuenta tambien que a pesar de todas esas veces que lo había besado, su sensación aún quemaba en su boca y en su rostro.

"¿Tienes fiebre?" le preguntó Kuroh ante el rubor de Shiro mientras dejaba los platos en la mesada. Shiro dió un paso hacía atras cuando vió que Kuroh quiso acercar su mano a la frente.

"E-Estoy bien, si." Él sonrió y ambos quedaron quietos perdidos en pensamientos. El cabello de Kuroh era muy suave al tacto, recordó Shiro y su rostro extendió el color rojo. "Y-Yo, si, deberia dormir un poco."

Shiro se dió la vuelta y regresó a la habitación. Neko aún estaba tirada en el suelo, jugando con sus manos.

"Ah~ ¿Shiro? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Supongo que voy a dormir un rato." sonrió y se acercó a la cama blanca. Por estas semanas, era la primera vez que Shiro tocaba su cama nuevamente, donde hasta ahora, había dormido Neko más que nada, y el ocasionalmente, hablaba con Kuroh hasta quedar dormido sobre la pequeña mesa en el medio de la sala.

"Ah~ Nya ~ Esta bien, yo tambien iré~" Los cascabeles de Neko sonaron mientras ella movía sus piernas hacía Shiro. Él miró a la joven acercarse a la cama de forma apresurada.

"Emmm..."

"¿Qué sucede-nya?"

"Emm, bueno..." Shiro se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba hacía otro lado, esquivando la mirada del escote de Neko.

Ella repentinamente recordó la regla que Shiro le había sugerido y ella había aceptado sin dudar; para dormir juntos, ella debe transformarse. Aunque a Neko no le gustaba mucho estar en su forma gatuna, aceptó y luego de un 'miau~' ella ya era una pequeña gatita blanca. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Shiro mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos. La tibieza de Neko entre sus brazos hizó que se durmiera más rapido, arrullado por los ronroneos de la pequeña.

"Shir-"

Una voz un tanto distante sonó cerca de su oido.

"Shiro..."

Él peliblanco logró abrir los ojos brevemente y volvió a entrecerrarlos por la luz de la ventana. El sol del amanecer invadia lentamente la habitación, pero esta era brevemente oscura. Aunque él se había acostado al mediodia, ¿Por qué ahora estaba amaneciendo? ¿Quiere decir que durmió todo el día y la noche?

"¿...eh?" Shiro alcanzó a murmurar una palabra sin mucho sentido. Una figura estaba frente a él, cerca de la cama, se agachó para hablar.

"Despierta. Has dormido demasiado." La voz grave de Kuroh llegó a su oido. Estaba demasiado cerca y Shiro se levantó casi de un salto.

"¿C-Cuanto dormí?"

"Aqui tienes." Kuroh le extendió un pequeño plato que tenía flan bañado con caramelo. El color dorado del postre era casi deslumbrante, sumado a un dulce aroma que lo persiguió cuando se acercó más a él. Shiro aún un poco dormido extendió la mano y tomó el postre. Con una pequeña cuchara plateada arriesgó a probar el primer bocado mientras Kuroh seguía viendolo. Él estaba muy cerca. Muy cerca y Shiro estaba empezando a incomodarse. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse de nuevo. Casi no sintió el sabor del caramelo pasar por su boca. De hecho, no lo sintió.

"¿Como está?" El peliazul preguntó seriamente. Aunque Shiro no sintió el sabor, decidió afirmar que estaba delicioso. Estaba casi seguro de que si Kuroh lo habia hecho, era verdad. Kuroh hizo una media sonrisa y el corazón de Shiro dió un vuelco. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreir, y esta era especialmente por él. Shiro estaba...

"¿Que es eso?" interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Kuroh interrogando. Él se acercó y se subió a la cama, haciendo que Shiro se moviera hasta tocar la esquina de la pared limitada con la cama.

"¿...E-Eh que ...cosa-?" El peliblanco tartamudeó sorprendido por la repentina acción, aún tenía el plato en la mano y lo levantó como si estuviera protegiendo algo delicado.

"Damelo" A sus pies se acercó Kuroh cada vez más hasta tomar el plato de nuevo y lo apoyó sobre la mesita que estaba cerca de la cama. Shiro estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, atrapado y desorientado. Kuroh se acercó y con un tono inexpresivo señaló a su mejilla. "Tienes caramelo."

"¿C-Caramelo?" Y antes de que Shiro reaccionara sintió un calor humedo en su mejilla, su rostro cambiando a un color rojo como tomate. "¡¿K-Kuroh?!" Él lamió su mejilla lentamente y Shiro sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Kuroh se acercó e hizo que Shiro finalmente se acostara. Encima de él, el peliblanco podía ver unos ojos azules brillar en la tenue luz de la habitación. El pecho de Shiro parecía ser presionado, y sus muñecas lo estaban siendo, atrapado por los brazos de Kuroh. La pose le hizó sentir algo familiar. Le recordó la primera vez que habia acorralado a Kuroh mientras dormia, de esta forma. Millones de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza antes de que Kuroh tocara sus labios, haciendole olvidar todo en menos de una fracción de segundo. El sabor a caramelo ahora se mezclaba con su saliva y el perfume del joven samurai que lo tenía acorralado. El calor que rapidamente invadió todo su cuerpo se reflejó en sus ojos que pedían por más. Kuroh lo presionó más, apoyando su cuerpo sobre él, con toda la fuerza posible, Shiro a cambio sintió una necesidad de estar más cerca, incluso más de lo que era posible. Su lengua se movió lentamente dentro de la boca del peliblanco y él se quedó quieto para disfrutar cada movimiento. Su respiración se hacía más lenta a medida que los besos se hacían más profundos.

Shiro estaba en las nubes. Completa y totalmente ido de sí, embriagado por el placer que solo ser tocado por él un poco le generaba. Sentía su mente completamente en blanco, pero algo le traía repentino descuido. Cuando Kuroh soltó las muñecas de Shiro, el peliblanco no dudo en rodear su nuca y atraerlo más hacía él. Si fuera posible. Casi no podía moverse y no sentir un absoluto fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"K-Kuroh..." susurró él cerca de su boca. Otro beso fue dado en respuesta. De un dulce sabor que se iba desvaneciendo. Sentía que estaba por perder el control, aquel que por alguna razón se había impuesto. ¿Por qué había sido? La mente de Shiro divagó unos segundos hasta recordarlo: Le había hecho la promesa a Kuroh de que no volvería a atacarlo. ¿Pero...esto no era así? ¿Verdad? Despues de todo era Kuroh quien había empezado todo. "¿K-Kuroh?" repitió Shiro cuando Kuroh levantó su rostro. En la tenue luz de la mañana, podía ver su rostro ruborizado.

"¿¡QUE ESTAS PRETENDIENDO!?" le murmuró de repente , avergonzado. Shiro sintió que ya había escuchado esa frase antes.

"Ah~ ¿Qué estan haciendo? ¡Yo tambien quiero jugar~nya! ¡Al juego de Shiro y Kuroh!" Neko saltó al lado de la cama alegre. Shiro estaba perplejo, pero más avergonzado especialmente. Las voces de ambos parecía disminuir...

"Shiro-"

"Shiro~nya~" Escuchó voces lejanas de la escena y abrió los ojos. En la habitación, Kuroh sentado desde la mesa y Neko arrodillada al lado de la cama, lo llamaban para que despertara.

"Kurosuke dice que vayamos afuera o algo ¡Estoy muy aburrida aqui! ¡Y tengo hambre~nya!"

"A-Ah."

Shiro se levantó un poco mareado de la cama, y aunque le hubiera gustado olvidarlo, decidió guardar en su mente los recuerdos lascivos de su mente en sueños.

* * *

**_A/N: _**en este momento el anime me esta matando...esta genial pero sufro mucho. Por eso me libero de esta forma, obviamente me desvie de la historia original, whatever. ah, y amo a el pervertido de Shiro (?


	6. Bebida

_com de autor: Y con esto concluyo mi proyecto, ni siquiera puedo creer que lo haya escrito todo, wow. Como sea, gracias por leer!_

* * *

Bebida

Los tres se fueron de la isla de la escuela sin mucho esfuerzo. A pesar de que Shiro había perdido su PDA, pudieron salir por una de las salidas alternativamente, además de que los otros dos nisiquiera eran alumnos de la escuela. Ahora mientras, Neko saltaba al azar admirando las cosas brillantes en las vidrieras, al lado suyo Shiro trataba de seguirle el paso a Kuroh.

"¿Nee…? ¿A dónde vamos, Kuroh?"

No hubo respuesta. Él miraba hacía adelante con los ojos fijos en la nada. Shiro se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención en realidad. Él agitó levemente la sombrilla de color roja con la que siempre salía al exterior.

"Al parecer encontraron al asesino." Dijo el peliazul repentinamente.

"¿Eh?"

"Que los del Clan Rojo encontraron a la persona que buscaban, lo cual te deja libre de culpa."

Shiro sonrió. "Gracias al cielo. Despues de todo yo no he hecho nada. Ya te lo había mostrado aquel día, sabes." Levantó un dedo, recordandole el día que probo con varios alumnos de testigos que él había estado dentro de la escuela en la hora del crimen. Él tenía una coartada y estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que había sucedido. Kuroh siguió su caminata hasta que llegaron a una de las zonas peatonales de la ciudad. Estaba lleno de gente.

"Kuroh, ¿qué te parece si subimos allá arriba?" le señaló una de las terrazas de un gran edificio publico. Sería muy facil subir sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Él lo observó y preguntó: "¿Por qué una terraza?"

"Es que, me gusta el aire fresco que se puede sentir ahí. Es el unico lugar más elevado del suelo y lejos de todos los ruidos de la ciudad, ¿No te parece?"

A pesar de que podía hablar normalmente con él, trataba de evitar mirarle a los ojos o pensar en los sueños que había tenido estas ultimas noches. Shiro estaba avergonzado de su propia mente.

Él tenía un bolso con un termo de té y galletas de arroz que Kukuri le había regalado para Neko.

"Nyaaa" chilló ella cuando las vió y corrió a tomar la bolsa. Shiro arrodilló y se apoyó en el suelo, de la misma forma, pero mucho más elegante, Kuroh se había sentado en frente suyo con los ojos cerrados. Su expresión era seria e ilegible.

"¿Estas bien?" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Shiro.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo neutralmente.

"Estas actuando extraño."

"No lo estoy." Le respondió secamente.

"…Kuroh"

Sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Qué?"

"¿En que estas pensando?" Shiro no sabía que decirle pero estaba seguro de que Kuroh ocultaba algo, estaba siendo curioso e insistente.

"Nada." Le respondió el con un suspiro.

"Kuroh." Las mejillas de Shiro se ruborizaron, se movió hacía adelante. Otra vez parecía que iba a perder el control. Cada actitud de él encontraba adorable.

"¿Q-Que?" preugntó el alerta por sus movimientos.

"¿Puedo besarte?"

La seriedad de Kuroh cambió rapidamente. Le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. Era obvio que Kuroh tenía mucha más fuerza que Shiro, que quedó con los pies flotando lejos del suelo.

"Deja de decir estupideces-" Le murmuró, parecía como si quisiera golpearle.

"¡Nyaa! ¡Que estas haciendo, estupido Kurosuke!"

Ambos reaccionaron a la vez dandose cuenta de que Neko estaba ahí aún.

"¡No le hagas nada a mi Shiro!"

"¡Shiro no es tuyo!" gritó de repente Kuroh enojado.

Quedó un silencio profundo que simplemente el viento atravesó luego de esa frase. Kuroh bajó la mirada y por su flequillo Shiro no pudo ver la expresión de su cara.

"Uuuuuugh- ¡Kurosuke estupidoooo! ¡Te odio!" Gruñó Neko y de un salto se convirtió en un pequeña gatita que salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Shiro, perplejo, fue bajado al suelo bruscamente.

"Buscala" le dijo Kuroh en un tono sereno.

"K-Kuroh…"

"Le pedire disculpas, así que buscala."

Shiro se levantó del suelo y se dirigió por el camino que Neko había dejado, cuando dio la vuelta, vio la figura de Kuroh parada con la mirada al suelo, como si el viento agitara su mente.

"¿…Neko? ¿Dónde estas?" El tanteó las paredes por la escalera. El camino que ella había tomado había sido para bajar de las escaleras por las que habían llegado. "¿N-Nekoo?" El pasillo del edificio era oscuro, la unica luz que llegaba era la que venía de cerca la puerta de la terraza y algunas pequeñas ventanas.

Shiro escuchó un gemido cercano. Bajó un piso de escaleras más y lo escuchó más cerca. Miró detrás de la contrucción de la escalera y vio a Neko sentada apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y rodillas.

"Ahí estas, Neko."

"Nyaa…Shi-Shiroo…" Ella levantó la cabeza y estaba completamente empapada en lágrimas.

"No pasa nada, Neko" se acercó y se agachó cerca de ella. "Kuroh dijo que se disculparia contigo, pero no creo que haya necesidad de que llores."

"Pe-Pero…" tartamudeó Neko mientras sobaba sus mejillas.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"E-Ese tonto de Kurosuke…él…dijo que tú… no eras mío-nya…" Ella gemió.

Shiro sonrió y se sentó a su lado. "Yo soy tu Shiro. Y Tú eres mi Neko. ¿Verdad? Eso no va a cambiarlo nadie, solo tú y yo."

"Aunque-" Murmuró ella y giró hacía el para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?"

"A-Aunque yo… te encontré primero-nya, ¿Por qué… tu eres de Kuroh?"

Shiro se inclinó hacía ella. "¿Eh?"

"En sus ojos-nya…és como si él… me hubiera dicho '¡Shiro es mio!'. Su mirada me asustó-nya… A pesar de que yo te encontré primero, tú… eres de Kuroh, ¿verdad?"

Él no le respondió. Despues de todo no tenía una respuesta a lo que repentinamente había dicho Neko. ¿Qué había percibido ella en su relación con Kuroh? No estaba seguro de a que se refería. Shiro se acercó y tomó su rostro lloroso entre sus manos.

"Neko."

"¿Miau?"

"Yo te quiero, Neko… Te adoro." Le sonrió. Las mejillas de Neko se pusieron a tono con sus ojos rojos. "Pero-"

"¿…Quieres… más a Kuroh?" Le terminó la frase con un tono bajo.

Shiro sonrió. "Si. Así es. El cariño que tengo por Kuroh es distinto al que tengo por tí. Pero Kuroh nunca dijo que yo era suyo, así que yo siempre seguiré siendo el Shiro de Neko, ¿Sabes?"

Neko pestañeó varias veces y le dio una triste sonrisa. "M-Miau..."

"Me alegra que lo entiendas."

A pesar de no haberlo pensado mucho, Shiro había dicho sinceramente lo que sentía por primera vez. Y Neko había adivinado incluso antes que él. ¿…Y Kuroh?

"S-Sabes-nya…" dijo Neko en un murmuro cuando volvió a levantarse. "Si Kurosuke me pide perdon yo… no voy a molestarme en compartirte-nya." Neko le dio una calida sonrisa mientras cerraba sus puños como si fueran patitas. Shiro se puso en frente de ella y corrió los mechones de su cabello rosado de su cara, dejando ver el bello rostro de la muchacha. Ella era muy valiosa y divertida. Shiro estaba muy contento de haberla conocido. Al igual que a Kuroh.

"Regresemos"

"¡Miaau!" Neko asintió energicamente y ambos se tomaron de las manos para volver a subir las escaleras.

Al encontrar la luz en el último escalon, ambos entrecerraron un poco los ojos mientras volvían al fresco lugar.

"Ya regresamos, Kuroh."

"¿Nya?" Neko inclinó la cabeza al no ver a nadie en la terraza. Era pequeña y no se divisaba a nadie ahí.

"¿Kuroh? ¿Estas por aquí?" caminó hacía el centro de la terraza con Neko aún de la mano. Neko hizo un círculo con sus dedos y lo colocó delante de sus ojos como si fuera un telescopio.

"¡Shiro, Shiro! ¡Las galletas de arroz no están!" aulló ella decepcionada. De hecho, no solo no estaban las galletas, el bolso de Shiro tampoco estaba.

"Entonces debe haber regresado a la habitación…" pensó en voz alta.

"Bien, ¡Regresemos a casa-nya!

Ambos volvieron caminando por la gran avenida mientras Neko observaba a la gente pasar. Aunque a ella le gustaba saltar libremente, no quería perder el tacto de la mano de Shiro mientras volvían, asi que se limito a moverse poco. Pero siguió gritando que tenía mucha hambre.

Ellos volvieron a entrar por la entrada ilegal improvisada hacía la escuela y caminaron hacía la zona de las habitaciónes. Al entrar al cuarto nuevamente, a traves de la cocina, sintieron un aroma dulce llenando el pequeño lugar.

"Nyaa, ¿Qué es este aroma tan delicioso, leche, leche?" se emocionó Neko y se adelantó un poco a Shiro. Él se había quedado al cerrar la puerta y cerró los ojos para recordar el aroma familiar.

"… ¿Flan?" dijo el finalmente.

Neko le miró y su cara se iluminó.

"¡Nyaa! ¡Kuroh hizo flan!" Neko se puso en cuatro patas y corrió hacía la fuente del aroma, doblando el pasillo hacía la habitación. Shiro le siguió y se detuvo al doblar. En la mesa, había pequeños platos con un delicioso flan bañado en caramelo.

"¿Miau?" ladeó la cabeza Neko al no ver a nadie más. Kuroh no estaba. Ella se acercó y empezó a comer el flan. Shiro retrocedió hacía la cocina y buscó con la mirada. La valija qué el había traido cuando vino por primera vez a su habitación y su espada no estaban en ninguna parte.

"Shirooo, esto, ¡Esto esta delicioso!" se relamió la gatita mientras tomaba el siguiente plato. "Definitivamente puedo perdonar a Kuroh, ¡lo perdono-nya!" recalcó ella encantada con el dulce. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Shiro aún de pie en el pasillo. Sin ninguna expresión. ¿Shi-Shiro…?

"No puede ser…" murmuró.

"¿Qué sucede, Shiro?"

"No puede ser…" Y empezó a correr hacía la puerta. Si él había hecho ese flan significa que hace rato él estaba en el departamento. Aún tenía que estar cerca. Definitivamente. Shiro corrió por el campo del colegio hasta acercarse a las puertas electronicas. Vió una figura negra caminando a toda prisa, con un paquete.

El sol ya estaba atardeciendo, queriendole dar paso a la luna, ansiosa. El viento que no daba descanso enfriaba la cara de Shiro que tenía un gesto adolorido. Cuando llegó a él, lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

"¿Q-Que?" Kuroh estaba sorprendido.

"¿Por qué… estas escapando?" dijo entrecortadamente.

Kuroh entrecerró los ojos. "Ya hice el flan para pedirle disculpas-"

"¡NO! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Kuroh!"

Él peliazul abrió la boca pero la cerró sin decir nada. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Shiro levantó la mirada y la fijó el él. La luz del atardecer hacía que los ojos de Kuroh brillaran, como si estuvieran temblando bajo el brillo, al igual que los de Shiro.

Él miró los ojos avellana de la persona que lo agarraba del brazo y vaciló una vez más. A pesar de que apenas lo conocía, en todo este tiempo había sido capaz de mover su mente y su cuerpo en más de un sentido. Su cabello blanco se agitó levemente por el viento y reveló su mirada punzante. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. 'No puede ser' pensó él muy dentro de su consciencia, pero su corazón le contradijo. Fue engañado por los besos y roces de una persona con un aura atrapante, él se había ilusionado de algo que no existia, porque muy dentro de él, lo más probable es que ese joven solo estuviera jugando con él. Al igual que con la chica. Despues de todo el nunca se sintió valioso para nadie más que su difunto amo. Pero ahora, aunque había tratado de escapar silenciosamente, él le había encontrado y ahora volvía a verle con esa mirada apasionada. 'Diablos, no de nuevo.' Pensó él. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Estas huyendo de mí…" dijo finalmente Shiro y soltó su brazo.

Kuroh abrió los ojos y el aire que tomó del desconcierto fue confundido con la brisa. Estaba confundido. Pero no podía moverse. No podía hablar. Era como hundirse en un mar de palabras y pensamientos, su corazón empezó a trabajar más rapido cuando el joven de cabello blanco se acercó a su rostro.

"…Te amo, Kuroh…" le dijo finalmente al oido en un susurro suave. Él cuerpo de él se estremeció con las simples pero complejas palabras. "Aunque no haya sido la persona que buscabas, tú… eres lo que yo estaba esperando… Así que no quiero que escapes… ¿Si?"

El corazón de Shiro estaba desbocado cuando acercó sus labios a los de él nuevamente. Kuroh ni siquiera se movió al sentir la tibia humedad de su boca. La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo y regresó a sus labios nuevamente. Estaba desbordado de emociones de nuevo, desde la última vez que le había besado para que cumpliera la promesa. Y ahora la estaba rompiendo como si nada. Kuroh puso la mano en el pecho de Shiro y sintió el golpeteo, tan rapido como el de su propio corazón. Ansiaba con toda su alma que esta no fuera una mentira.

"Y-Yo…" murmuró él cuando se separaron levemente. "Yo tamb-"

"¡Nyaa! ¡Shiro, Kuroh! ¡Aquí estaban!" gritó Neko mientras corría hacía ellos. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas cuando tomaron distancia al ver a la joven.

"¿N-Neko?" preguntó Shiro perplejo.

'_Siempre aparece en un mal momento.' _Pensó nuevamente Kuroh y se irritó mentalmente.

"¡Kuroh!" exclamó ella y el joven samurai la miró. "¡Tu flan estaba delicioso-nya! ¡Estas perdonado-nya!"

Aunque se sorprnedió, dio una media sonrisa porque le gustaba que alabaran sus preparaciones. Y se alegraba de que hubiera llegado su mensaje a Neko. Ella se movió hacía Shiro y tomó su mano.

"¿Qué sucede, Neko?"

Ella se dirigió hacia Kuroh y le miró con una sonrisa. Levantó la mano de Shiro en el aire.

"Sabes, Neko encontró a Shiro primero-nya. ¡Neko es de Shiro, y Shiro es de Nek0!" Kuroh estaba por responderle irritado de nuevo. "Pero, Shiro dijo que quería a Kuroh tambien, ¡Asi que Shiro tambien puede ser de Kuroh! ¡Nya!" Ella tomó la mano de Kuroh y la colocó encima de la de Shiro. "¡Y Kuroh es de Shiro! ¡Si!" Ella asintió su cabeza energicamente. "¡Podemos estar todos juntos. Asi que no puedes ir a ninguna parte, Kuroh! ¡Porque Shiro y Neko te buscaran por todas partes!"

Neko dio un saltó y abrazó a ambos. El corazón de Kuroh sintió una calidez que no había sentido desde que había estado con su maestro. Él cerró los ojos con una sonrisa apretó la mano de Shiro.

_Ya habrá otro momento, sea en el desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda o la cena; tiene todos los días que siguen, soleados o nublados, frescos o calurosos, para decirle a Shiro que estaba feliz de haberlo conocido y estar enamorado de él._

**_Fin._**


End file.
